The Duties of a Wizard
by jyvonne13
Summary: As the new ruler of OZ, Oscar now has a lot of responsibilities. As he's in the castle's library one night creating new "magic", what happens when Glinda walks in?


**So I have written A TON of Oz the Great and Powerful stories since the movie came out. And five of them are finished. So now i'm going to stop beating around it and just post them then i'll finish the other like 3 stories I have on here that aren't finished yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL!**

* * *

The Duties of a Wizard

People from all over OZ journeyed from far and wide to the Emerald City and come to the castle everyday to talk to the wizard. They made appointments through the secretary Oscar had hired at the front of the castle. With all of the people coming to see him he needed some kind of organization to deal with it. The citizens of OZ came to ask him for things and to get advice from him and predictions. None of them knew he wasn't a real wizard of course. At first they had come expecting wishes but he had no magic to grant them. So he had established with a vague explanation why he couldn't. They seemed to accept it, and took advice and predictions anyway. But then there was the fact that he wasn't a fortune teller. So he told people his predictions were subjective to the decisions they made. They accepted that as well and still took him seriously with everything he said. He had saved them all from the rule of the evil witches. They trusted their wizard wholeheartedly.

Sometimes he felt guilty for lying. And sometimes it became difficult to keep up the charade. He'd accidently do something that contradicted what he'd already established and he'd have to make up a whole new lie to cover it up. He found himself getting buried in deeper and deeper and sometimes it was all he could do not to reveal to them all that he wasn't a real wizard. But then Glinda reminded him why he was doing this and what he had done for everyone. She reminded him of the hope and prosperity he brought people and it would bring him out of that guilty conscience. She was his rock through all of it. It's always been said that behind every male leader is a strong intelligent woman.

Mainly his days following the defeat of Evanora and Theodora were spent in the throne room using the smoke machine to make the image of the wizard, and in the castles library creating new things to make his magic appear to the crowds who expected it. One smoke machine and a few rockets and fireworks wouldn't get him very far for long. He knew he had to keep working to create new things and perfect old things.

For example, he'd created underground tunnels throughout the Emerald City and future plans would put them in nearby cities. That way he could inconspicuously get to the smoke machines stationed underground and appear as the wizard above. There were currently 10 smoke machines throughout the city and several more outside of it. Thanks to a few weeks of tireless work he put devices on his shoes that made him fly. Another one of those creations was a device wrapped around his arm concealed under this shirt or jacket which held fireworks and other weapons to shoot out with the push of a button.

All of these things he worked so hard on throughout the day kept the image of the wizard alive and most importantly kept Evanora and Theodora away.

He closed himself off to the public around 6. That gave him time to spend with his friends or with Glinda and time to his creations with no interruptions.

This particular evening Glinda wasn't in the castle. She was often out on her own duties as the good witch. People expected to see her all the time and talk to her and get help from her as well. It kept the two of them busy and often traveling through the countries of OZ together. But it also kept them apart more than they would have liked.

He was in the library on this night working on something new. He wanted to be able to make himself appear in all of the smoke machines he'd put up at the same time, or as many as he needed at any given moment. He was looking through the old books of the tinkers and Edison to get more guidance on how to do it.

He didn't hear the door open and didn't know Glinda was there until she put her arms around his neck. "Hi honey," he said knowing it was her when he smelled her sweet perfume.

"Hi." She gently kissed the side of his head. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out how to make myself appear in 20 places at once," he replied. He looked up at her. "Can you do that?" he asked curiously.

Suddenly she appeared on both sides of him. "Yes, I can," both Glinda's said while he looked at her with wide eyes. She merged herself back into one person.

"Must be nice to have real magic," he mumbled.

She sat down on his desk and lifted his chin. "All the cool things you can do without magic. I _wish_ I knew how to make that stuff."

He chuckled and removed her hand. "You're just saying that."

"No I'm not. I mean it," she said sincerely.

He held her hands. "I've missed you today."

She leaned forward and rested her forehead on his. "I've missed you too Oscar." She ran her small manicured fingers through his hair. "I miss you every day that we're not together."

A smile spread across his face after hearing her say that. It warmed his heart that she was missing him as much as he missed her. "I didn't realize how busy both of us would be," he said running his hand down her leg. It made her shiver.

"It's just how things are running this place," she said softly.

"We have things to do for OZ, but it doesn't mean we can't make time for each other." His voice was becoming husky. The lust in the air was thickening.

She leaned in closer to him. Everything about him was intoxicating her. It drew her forward like a compulsion. "We're both here now," she whispered.

He closed the gap between them. They started out gentle. She opened her mouth for his entrance. They pushed into each other. They moaned into each other's mouths. He stood up and held her close to him not breaking their kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He lifted her off the desk and carried her out of her room. As he walked out of the room with her, he didn't care who could have been watching. He loved her so much. He needed his beautiful Glinda now and no one was going to interrupt them.

Oscar had a duty to the land of OZ as it's king. But just because it was his job to protect it and keep it running didn't mean it should have to take away from the person he loved the most in his life. It was also his duty to Glinda to make time for her and to show her just how much he loved her.

* * *

**This first one was kinda short. It wasn't really meant to be long anyway. **

**I swear this is one of my favorite movies ever! it's amazing! And Oz and Glinda are my new OTP. **

**Also there is Oz the Great and Powerful fan art go to my Deviant Art (it's on my profile)**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
